BitterSweet Goodbyes
by RobanCrow
Summary: All supporting characters deserve a special ending, and it's about time Matthew gave up that silly little thing.


A/N: This was inspired by the song 'Something More' and the after-effects of canoeing with my grandpa. _Italics are Flashbacks..._ Just for the sake of that IS valuable information, ne? Take the relationship how you want, but it was NOT intended to be shounen-ai. If I intended it to be shounen-ai... well... let's just say what happens would not be all that happens... -sweatdrop-

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

BitterSweet Good-Byes

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The night had barely begun to set when the clouds rolled in. Great. Absolutely wonderful. A night full of rain, just what I needed. It was bad enough to be given a mission the day I planned to head home for a visit, but this... This was too much. I had lost something in that battle a couple years back. Something important, but I couldn't quite place a finger on it. Ever since I'd felt like this. Completely listless. Almost like a mindless... like... a morph. Perhaps it was the solitude. During our travels we made so many friends, but lost some just as quick.

I let out a long despairing sigh. Something had to happen. Hopefully something to lighten my mood a little. I mean, the best friend I made during our troubles disappeared somewhere around here shortly after. He was probably still aspiring to be the best... I shrugged at the thought. I bet he was still too clingy to honor in battle to actually make it, but then... he always did manage to surprise me.

I curled up in the small blanket I had dragged along. I was on my stomach, supporting my head with my hands. Only for a moment. It was beginning to get dark, and I needed the rest anyway. It wasn't long before the drumming of the rain had me drifting off.

"Matthew...?"

I blinked. Twice for good measure. Was someone there? If so, who could possibly know it was me?! They couldn't! I wasted no time slipping out my dagger and readying to pounce. If I was fast enough, they wouldn't even see it coming. I lunged from beneath the flap of my tent and for the throat of this intruder. I managed to catch him off-guard. I pinned him to the nearest tree, my blade pressed threateningly to his flesh.

A large pair of eyes met mine, and the voice commented, "Nice to see you too." Dripping bangs hung about his face from over a bandanna. Looking away, I spotted a braid curling over his shoulder...

I hastily sheathed the dagger, rubbing at the back of my neck. "Oops..." I murmured, the beginnings of a grin ghosting on my lips. Maybe I should have looked before I leapt... "Guy... what brings you this way?" I inquired, trying to mend my err. I realized almost immediately that my voice sounded a little too content with his presence, but it was too late to change that.

"...Well..." he sighed shyly – I reveled in that tone – "There's something... I forgot..." Hmm. I found it odd that the Sacaen wasn't pulling his usual stunt. I loved it when he stuttered himself into a hole... Especially since it was my doing. Why wasn't he now? He was abnormally avoidant at the moment, and that was one of the main causes. Either way, he looked a lot better than when we first met.

_A large thump came outside my tent. I rushed to see what beast it may be... only to find a Sacaen myrmidon lying unconscious nearby. He wasn't much of anything. I had never seen someone so scrawny. I could barely understand how he managed to lift his blade, let alone wield it. He surprised me though. Not only could he wield it, but he was actually fairly skilled with it. All he needed was a good meal and decent night's rest. That lead to that sacred little piece of parchment I like to call the 'Oath Paper'._

"You forgot?" I questioned, eyeing him eagerly, "You mean that you haven't beaten me yet...?" I sounded excessively hopeful there on purpose. He still hadn't overcome a mere thief in swordplay. How could he ever fulfill his dream without accomplishing such an easy task? I sighed. If it's a challenge he wants, then—

"It's not that..." he murmured. Then what is it my dear little victim? ...Wait. WHAT?! Not that?! What else could it be...? He was ALWAYS trying to best me! How could that not be it?!

_That's right... he was always trying to best me. Ever since I blackmailed him into joining with the Lords and Lady – and mentioned the other three favors... – he would challenge me for that Oath Paper. I could remember when he was naïve enough to let me – a THIEF – choose the time and place of the challenge. And what a time and place it was... Middle of the night, his tent... He didn't stand a chance._

I smiled at the memory. He was always so entertaining. I could predict what he would do... but never how he'd react.

_That's right... my attacking him wasn't the only encounter spawned by that paper... He also made an attempt to attack me. Attempt being the key word. I pinned him to the ground in seconds, and from there it was only too easy to disarm him. That was an eventful night... It was nice, if only that one time, to have a body to sleep against._

I doubt he intended a sneak attack now. He had called me, something you just don't do when trying to sneak up and pounce on an opponent. That meant... he didn't intend to fight, did he? Then why was he here?

"There's something..." he began, finding sudden interest in a stone, "I need to tell you."

Now this caught my attention! "What?" I demanded, doing a double take. What could he possibly need to tell me?

His eyes flicked to mine, not intending to stay but lingering long. "Well I..." he explained evasively, "I met with Karel about a year ago. That challenge..."

"And you're alive, which means..."

"I won," he finished with a slight smile tugging at his lips. "He's gone home now. Has a niece." He was being avoidant again...

Cursed half-sentences making little sense on me. Wait... Gone home? That means Karel's still alive! None of this was making any sense! "You mean you DIDN'T kill each other?!" I gasped incredulously.

"Well, no," he replied serenely. "I could have, but... it didn't seem right."

"You and your honor..." I grumbled, "What if he comes and stabs you in the back?!"

"It won't happen, Matthew," he assured. "He's changed... you'd understand if you saw him." Changed...? As in different than the Sword Demon that join us? I really couldn't picture that.

_Guy was so ecstatic to meet this Sword Demon. Must have been his idol, or something... Karel never seemed to think much of Guy though. While watching them, I was glad that glare was never directed at me. They way they fought turned my stomach. Guy tried to convince me it was training, but... Somehow Karel always came out fine, whereas Guy was almost grievously wounded... I wanted to switch tent mates and be protective... I swear that swordmaster was trying to kill him! Either way, Guy's skills improved, so I guess some good came of it._

"Is that what you came to say...?" I inquired, not able to read between the lines and decipher his message.

"Not exactly..." he murmured, flushing crimson, "What I came to say... Well..." He paused to sigh. The smile faded. Was there something wrong? "There were so many times..." he continued, his words sounding almost senseless, "So many times I got frustrated... and I thought for sure... that I... I couldn't..." His voice trailed to a halt. Could it really be that difficult to speak?

"Couldn't what?" I urged. My curiosity was piqued. Now I had to know. I was, however, expecting words...

The reply came with more than just a little shock. He threw his arms around my neck and pulled our bodies close. My breath hitched in a gasp. If his flush wasn't bad enough, I think my cheeks went red as well! I couldn't decide whether to hug him back or throw him off, and my mind wasn't cooperating, so I remained inert. He was still too much shorter to get his chin over my shoulder, so it shouldn't have been surprising that he'd bury his face in the crook of my neck instead, but... If I wasn't already red, I sure was now!

"I should've seen it sooner..." he whispered, barely audible over the incessant drumming of rain, "You always... you seemed like such a pain, but..." He paused, his breath hot on my skin. It sent a tingling sensation through my spine. "You were always there... and because of you, Matthew..." My body was overheated. Anymore and I might explode. Damn suspense. Damn flush! DAMN I missed having him around!

His arms slipped off my shoulders, and he motioned to step back. Oh no you don't! Mine acted of their own accord and snaked around his waist, keeping his body to mine. He made a slight noise, almost like a squeak. It was for heat! I swear! That and I had this feeling if I didn't he'd run. Avoidant Guy makes for a runaway Guy... and with my current lack of amusement I wasn't going to let it happen. I still had no idea what he was getting to, but if he didn't tell me soon I would most likely go insane.

He seemed for a moment like he was trying to compose himself. He pushed away testily – not getting far, I assure you – and his eyes met with mine. There was a sense of focus. A determination in them that seemed lacking when we first met. He swallowed hard and I could feel his body shiver. His hands twitched. "Because of you, Matthew..." his murmuring seemed a little different, almost sacred as he continued – I blame it on the eye-contact – "My dream... it's coming true."

A knot welled in my throat. My lock-solid grip weakened – considerably. Me...? What had I done? I made every attempt to question him, honest I did, but my vocal function refused to cooperate...

"You were always driving me to be stronger," he attempted to explain, "You made me realize what I had to do to make it come true. That, Matthew, is something for which no little Oath Paper can do justice." He paused to brush the soggy bangs from his face. "Through it all, I forgot..." he concluded, nearly making me read his lips in the silence of his voice, "...to thank you." I gasped. Vocally. ...What...? I had to force myself not to gape as he slipped out of my grasp.

"I should head home now," he sighed, looking away, "There are people waiting for me." I could sense in his words that he meant never to see me again. It made me choke. ...Why?

Though he had noticeably raised his tone, I could still barely hear him. I was too busy focused on breathing. Somehow my stomach found itself filled with some light bubbly substance and my entire body tingled with a foreign sense of joy. I shivered visibly – not that he was paying attention anyway... With my under-appreciated skills as a spy, normally I get that 'I know I should be guilty but am not' feeling, but this... It was so much stronger, so wonderfully rich, I wasn't sure if I liked it. He had just made not only my day, but my life. There had to be something I could do in return... anything...

I realized he was headed off – not to mention almost out of sight – and had to race after him. "Guy! WAIT!" I cried. Thankfully he did. I paused, trying to think of anything to keep him close for just a moment longer. 'Something for which... no little Oath Paper...' the words echoed insistently in my mind. Oath Paper! That's it! I reached into one of the many folds of my cloak and extracted the item.

"If no little Oath Paper can do it justice..." I stated between breaths, "Then so be it." As the shredded pieces took to the wind, his eyes shimmering as they stared up at me, a smile ghosts on my lips. "Fare thee well, Guy... best swordsman in all of Sacae."


End file.
